The Problem With Secrets
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Todd's always been one to latch on to the one he cares about but what happens when that person's only using him? Even when he knows this he tries to keep that person for himself.. but how much does it cost him? [Slash][Many Pairs but main pair LanceTodd]


Well this is my first X-men evo fanfic, it's a mess of pairings so at the start of each chap I'll give you a warning of what to expect XD main pair at the moment is Lance/Avalanche X Todd/Toad. I've posted it on LJ a few places and people like it so I hope you all do too. My fanfics are at livejournal under the username 'brotherhoodinc' .

I own nothing

I'm pretty nervous about how ppl HERE will like it '

Pairs: Lance/Todd - Lance/Kitty

Bitter Sweet 

Small gasps and pants echoed around the room, followed by a small squeak. Todd closed his eyes tight as he tried to concentrate on only the good feelings… He winced a little when his partner sped up, his webbed hands tugging at the locks of hair, earning a light growl which caused him to go easy.

The teenager yelped and bucked up once more, his arms shakily wrapping around the other. His dirty nails dug into soft flesh, drawing blood, but still the other carried on his feverish movements, until he grunted and pulled out and came onto the already dirty bed sheets.

Todd sighed and panted, trying to catch his breath as his partner sat up and began hunting for his clothes. Todd blinked and sat up, cringing a little… his ass was going to hurt for days, he could feel it…

A few minutes passed, and both teenagers sat on the bed, now fully dressed, not facing each other. Todd was the first one to speak up, but continued to look at his feet as he swung them back and forth a little.

"So.. what was this?"

"One off thing, like I said."

"I know, but…" Todd looked up and over at the other.

"I said... it's a one off. I was horny and so were you, it was no-strings-attached sex, okay?"

"Alright, Lance," Todd shrugged, and looked over at the window, a slight breeze ruffling his hair and cooling him down, his skin still flushed from what had happened only moments ago.

"It's just cus Kitty wont put out, ain't it?"

Lance frowned and glared at the carpet, not wanting to look at Todd. He didn't need reminding what he had just done, with a guy, let alone TOAD of all people… He just nodded his head at the question.

Todd laid back on his bed, shutting his eyes. No strings attached.. that was fine by him, he knew he wasn't the one Lance had on his mind when he was fucking him… truth be told, Lance wasn't on his mind either, so all was fair in love and war, right?

That's what he kept telling himself.

Lance got up and brushed himself down before walking to the door. He paused and looked over at Todd. "Remember, Toad, this is our little secret. If word gets out, you're going to find yourself six feet under," he growled, shaking the room a little as if to prove his point.

"Yeah, it's fine, yo. I understand."

What was once no strings attached sex soon became something far deeper, more twisted and complicated…

Todd curled against Lance and sighed contently, nuzzling the older teen's bare chest and closing his eyes. Lance just watched Todd… it still shocked him how feminine and calm Todd could really be... His hand went to the others hair and brushed a few bangs from his face, causing Todd to open an eye.

"You're such a chick sometimes, Todd," Lance smirked down at him.

"Hey, shut up, man, like you can say that," Todd huffed with an annoyed look, but found himself grinning.

He liked being called Todd… It seemed so simple and stupid, something anyone else would have just laughed at, but no one ever called him it.. It was either Toad or Tolensky, or something crude, so to hear your name said, muttered… gasped was really nice…

"Hey Lance," he began.

"What?"

"I thought all this was a one off, huh? This is like the 6th time?" he chuckled with a smirk, and watched Lance for a reaction.

"It's still just sex"

Todd winced and sat up slowly. That stung a lot more then he thought it would have. He shrugged it off and looked away. "Heh, yeah, you're right."

"Anyway, I gotta get going, meeting Kitty in half hour, and I need a shower," he mumbled, and got out of bed and dressed before he left, not saying another word.

Todd looked at the shut door and frowned. He flopped back down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, muttering angrily to himself. He was sick of being used like this… So that preppy little bitch didn't put out, and Lance had to come to HIM… how was THAT fair? He glared at the headboard more, muttering.

"Fuckin' jerk," he hissed.

He knew he was being used, but he kept letting it happen. Lance may have seen this as a way to lose all the built up tension, a simple way to get over the 'stress', but Todd had fallen into the trap. What had meant nothing other then two friends having some 'fun' had become much more sinister: it meant something to Todd, he liked being Lance's toy. He knew Lance would think of Kitty when they were together, and Todd would have thought of that.. someone else, but now all he could think of was how he wished he was the one Lance liked.

He deserved him more then that under-aged bubble head anyway. What did SHE have that he didn't anyway? Oh yeah… tits… The teen grumbled more to himself and sighed. What could he really do? Lance was obsessed with Kitty, yet he was the one that helped him out..

Nothing really seemed fair… then again, he had learned that from an early age.

Silence seemed so noisy when your mind was working over time.

The window was open ajar causing a pleasant breeze. It was a nice summer's day, but he had no motivation to go out and enjoy it. The sound of Lance's jeep cut into his thoughts, and he slumped off the bed and hopped onto the window ledge, watching.

A smirk made it's way to his face. He knew how he was going to keep Lance…


End file.
